1. Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communication, and specifically to integrating wireless connection properties into application functionality.
2. Related Art
As wireless communication devices move throughout a wireless communication environment, their connectivity properties, such as signal strength, signal-to-noise ratio, and channel characteristics change. As connectivity degrades, the wireless communication device and/or a current base station to which the wireless communication device is connected may decide to initiate a handover from the current base station to a nearby base station that can provide better connectivity.
Conventionally, such a handover is made without consideration of applications running on the device. The wireless communication device may also select and/or hand over between radio access technologies (RATs) in a similar manner. Regardless of whether the wireless communication device changes serving base stations and/or RATs, conventional device applications function substantially the same and are generally unaware of the changed connection characteristics.